User blog:Cupcake Zombie/My Top 20 Favourite Fanon Projects
Due to this Wiki being inactive,I have basically just made this blog post to pipe it up a little bit.As Eve said in another blog post this Wiki might possibly have some hope because of Wreck It Ralph 2 development being comfirmed.Let's just hope the future sequel will bring this Wiki back to life. Anyway,back to the true purpose of this blog post here: Since it has been quite a while since I have first started editing here I wanted to make a top 20 list of what fanon stuff has caught my eye over the long amount of time I have been active here. Top #20 Fanon Characters '#20 Darcy O'Butlers' Darcy is actually Eve's first fanon character creation on this Wiki and was originally named Grenny von Chocolately,but due to updating,redesigning and basically a whole new character plan,Grenny was changed to Darcy.Now,the reason why Darcy is on my list is because she is really adorable and one of the most creative fanon characters on this Wiki.I kind of argue that Darcy should be higher up on my list but anyway,I hope this character stays remembered to this Wiki community,because seriously I would love to hear some more about Darcy,I miss all of the excitement she brought to this Wiki back when it first became active.Darcy is just so inspirational! '#19 'Coco Wispa I am now happily going to introduce you to Coco,one of Cubey's first fanon characters.She just simply needs to be on my list due to her awesome feisty personality and a great start to Cubey's many other great creations.I think her personality is really interesting,like the way she can easily be angered but also has a nice spark in her too,this shows she shows an image of a tough character and I like characters that have their hard spots and their soft spots,just like Coco has.As for her relationships,with her friends and especially Ginger Nutty,even though the love relationship thing has been used loads of times (not just on this Wiki,on other Wikis too) I think Coco's way of it all is actually one of the best relationship fanon character storylines on this Wiki; Coco and Ginger actually has a crush on each other,which I pretty adorable,their relationship with each other isn't awkward,complicated or uneasy,they just simply have a crush on each other.This character's really cute! I want to hear more of her! Plus,she has a yummy design! '#18 Gelatina La Woppleton' Gelatina is another character made by Cubey and is once again,one of her first.Gelatina is more than she seems,she is smart,talanted and a great racer to go to if needing advice.Gelatina is also French which makes her character even more super interesting by giving her a nationality and one again seems to part of Coco and Ginger's friend group.Her design has a winter feel to it and has really interesting choice of colours.Gelatina has no love relationships as of now but has a rivally with a canon Wreck It Ralph racer,Candlehead.I find the storyline of Coco,Gelatina and Ginger,clever,because of their rivally with the main three bullies from the movie. '#17 Katrina le Dulces' Katrina is known as one of the most beautiful fanon characters on this Wiki (if not,the most).Katrina's design has a nice vanilla and chocolatey look to it.I also like the idea of her being with Cubey's fanon character,Butterscott Mellbutter,I find their relationship very cute and like the idea of it.Katrina just looks,a very nice character and one which you would want to get to know more about.Eve did a wonderful job on this character! '#16 Pepper Cottoncane' After reading a fanfiction about this fanon character,once again made by Eve,I straight away fell in love with the story,as well as the character.Pepper is a girl who gets bullied by the one and only Taffyta Muttonfudge.Pepper's Adventure is a really detailed story and introduces more about Pepper's life,personality and past.Pepper's design is like the basic candycane peppermint looking theme.On her page,it says that she is peppy and curious and I don't know why but I really love characters like that.Pepper was buzzing around the Wiki when her fanfiction first came out and I'm hoping her story will continue. '#15 Cindy Stickerdrops' Lets just say,cute and crazy go together well and I say this is a great masterpiece by Eve.Cindy's personality is actually really cool and I have seen many other creations having the same concept but I find Cindy's personality special. '#14 Cookiena Von Chocolaten' This fanon character actually came to our Wiki community quite late and was made by the user RICHARD8bit.The reason why she is on my list is kind of a paculiar reason; she is very pretty and I love her colours and what she is wearing.Cookiena is a 17 year old racer who is dating a racer called RICHARD8bit.Her design just sums her all out,really for me. Category:Blog posts